


Blue Balls

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Ring, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Power Play, Pryce's dildo collection, Thrawn's POV, Uniform Kink, dom!Pryce, masturbation & voyeurism, sub!Thrawn, thryce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn's visit on Lothal provides unexpected attractions.





	Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sticks_and_scars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticks_and_scars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wonderful Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827652) by [sticks_and_scars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticks_and_scars/pseuds/sticks_and_scars). 



Pierwsza wizyta Thrawna na Lothalu miała na długo zapaść mu w pamięć. Oczywiście, Wielki Admirał zwiedził wszystkie najważniejsze, warte jego uwagi miejsca: kompleks imperialny, nowo wybudowaną fabrykę Sienar Fleet Systems, przemierzył promem powietrznym rozległe trawiaste stepy i zobaczył charakterystyczne lothalskie klify – a co najważniejsze, mógł spędzić trochę czasu w wybornym towarzystwie gubernator Arihndy Pryce.

Żałował jedynie, że Pryce nie przywiązywała większej wagi do historii swojej planety, bardziej interesowała ją zawsze przyszłość: mówiła o tym, co zmieniło się na jej planecie w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat i co jeszcze należało zrobić, by uświetnić Lothal, zaś jego najbardziej ciekawiły lothalskie mity i zapomniane antyczne budowle: kompleksy jaskiń czy nawet obrócone w gruz starożytne świątynie. Marzył o tym, by razem z Pryce odkrywać tajemnice tych niezwykłych miejsc; by rozwikłać spędzającą mu sen z powiek zagadkę i poznać powiązania Zakonu Jedi z tą prowincjonalną planetą. Dla niego to było ważne; czuł, że wciąż coś mu umyka i że powinien dowiedzieć się więcej, by pokonać lothalskich rebeliantów. Musiał zrozumieć mentalność mieszkańców tej planety; każde zaniedbanie z jego strony mogło przechylić szalę na korzyść buntowników. Chciał wygrać, ale przede wszystkim nie chciał rozczarować _jej_ , kobiety, która tak w niego wierzyła.

Coś do niej czuł, albo tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Nie był pewien, co takiego sprawiło, że Pryce nagle zaczęła mu się podobać: to jak się prezentowała? Jej pewność siebie zawsze go zdumiewała. Może to właśnie w niej go urzekło. Kiedy przypominał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie – a zwłaszcza ich pierwsze _prywatne_ spotkanie, w Gilroy Plaza Diner – musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że już wtedy _panna_ Pryce wpadła mu w oko. Lecz dopiero, gdy zobaczył ją w imperialnym mundurze, poczuł coś, co mógłby określić mianem _pożądania_. Nie chodziło wyłącznie o to, że w tym stroju, jego zdaniem, Pryce wyglądała o wiele korzystniej. Podobało mu się to, jak jej kształtne piersi rysowały się pod szarą tuniką, kiedy gubernator prostowała się, by eksponować nie tyle sam biust, ile plakietkę ze swoją rangą. Thrawn, naturalnie, patrzył na tę plakietkę, ale nie mógł przy tym ignorować przecudnych piersi Pryce. Ściśnięta grubym wojskowym pasem szara tunika podkreślała smukłą talię gubernator i jej szerokie biodra. Czarne skórzane rękawiczki, które zaczęła teraz nosić, i wysokie oficerskie buty dopełniały tego cieszącego męskie oko wizerunku. Pryce nie była po prostu piękną kobietą ubraną w wojskowy mundur, ona i jej mundur stanowili jedność. Czy wręcz, można by rzec: ten strój ujawniał prawdziwy charakter Pryce – jej dominującą osobowość.

Jemu jednemu nie mogła rozkazywać, przewyższał ją rangą. Wielkiemu Admirałowi polecenia mógł wydawać jedynie Imperator albo wyznaczony przez niego osobiście jego zastępca. Thrawn, stojąc u jej boku, rozkoszował się tym, jak gubernator kierowała imperialnymi żołnierzami. Praktycznie wszyscy przebywający na jej planecie musieli jej słuchać. Nie mieli wyboru. Tylko on był wyjątkiem.

Dla niego Pryce była aż nadto uprzejma, do niego jednego się uśmiechała, a wtedy on nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od jej różowych ust i od jej błyszczących błękitnych oczu: niebieskich obwódek oraz naprzemiennie rozszerzających się i zwężających czarnych źrenic. Było w tym coś hipnotyzującego – w tym nieustającym ruchu ludzkich oczu, tak różnych od oczu Chissa. Thrawn zrozumiał wreszcie, co mieli na myśli ci, którzy twierdzili, że mogą godzinami spoglądać w oczy drugiej osoby – oczy Arihndy Pryce były równie piękne jak drogocenne dzieło sztuki. „Piękne”, Wielki Admirał miarkował się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem, „nie _tylko_ interesujące – piękne”.

Samo oblicze Arihndy Pryce można było określić jako przyjemne, lecz przeciętne. Jej twarz wydawała się bardziej pociągła przez fryzurę, którą ta preferowała: czarne kosmyki sięgały jej kości policzkowych, a grzywka przykrywała jej czoło i kończyła się tuż nad linią brwi. Uwagę zwracał też jej nos, dłuższy od większości kobiecych nosów. Thrawn w wolnej chwili wykalkulował nawet, pod jakim kątem należałoby przybliżyć swoją twarz do twarzy Pryce, chcąc złożyć na jej ustach pocałunek i nie zderzyć się przy tym z nią nosami. Mógł to potraktować jako zadanie czysto matematyczne, ale rozmyślania nad tym, jak miękkie były usta Arihndy Pryce, jak żwawo poruszałby się jej język podczas pocałunku, wykraczały już poza sferę rozważań czysto teoretycznych.

Przebywając na Lothalu, Wielki Admirał zbyt wiele myślał o ludzkich zwyczajach. Komplementował Pryce – a szczególnie jej dokonania – i obserwował, jak jej blade oblicze jaśnieje dumą. Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób mógłby jej zasugerować, że powinni… że chciałby z nią spróbować… Wtedy ona, jakby czytając w nim jak w otwartej księdze, zaproponowała wspólną kolację w swojej prywatnej rezydencji. Zapewne i tym chciała się przed nim pochwalić: gdzie mieszka, w jakich warunkach, lecz dla Thrawna to zaproszenie miało wyraźny podtekst erotyczny: to była jego szansa, by zdobyć kobietę, której pragnął.

Głowił się nad prezentem dla niej; w końcu wybrał jeden z naszyjników, które posiadał w swojej bogatej kolekcji; wiedział, że dla Pryce większe znaczenie będzie miał wygląd artefaktu niż jego historyczna i kulturowa wartość. Chciał, żeby podarunek jej się podobał; żeby zdecydowała się nosić tę biżuterię, podarowaną przez _niego_. Wyobrażał sobie, że wisior znajdzie się dokładnie pomiędzy jej wspaniałymi piersiami, i ta myśl radowała go.

Nie był pewien, czy Pryce zrozumie, co takiego chciał przez to osiągnąć; czy nie potraktuje tego daru jako wyrazu zwykłej uprzejmości. Albo, co gorsza, wyrachowania z jego strony. Arihnda Pryce miała wszak znajomości na Coruscant i swego czasu pomogła mu – to dzięki jej staraniom przyznano mu dowództwo nad Siódmą Flotą. Thrawn był jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny, ale nie sama wdzięczność pchała go ku niej; pragnął czegoś, sam nie wiedział, czego – a tylko ona potrafiła odgadnąć, czego potrzebował, i dać mu to. Ogromnie cenił w niej tę umiejętność: przewidywania jego potrzeb i zaspokajania ich. Dlatego tak bardzo cieszył się z powodu tej kolacji. Nie wątpił w to, że Pryce dostrzegła to, jak na nią patrzył, i że znów chciała mu coś dać – tym razem coś bardzo osobistego.

Powitała go w drzwiach swojej rezydencji; miała na sobie nie wieczorową suknię – w której z pewnością wyglądałaby bardzo apetycznie – ale swój zwykły szary gubernatorski mundur, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, że w ten sposób wyda mu się jeszcze bardziej pociągająca. Nie ośmielił się pocałować jej w policzek; ich relacje nie były na tyle zażyłe. Wciąż zwracał się do niej nie po imieniu, lecz używając jej tytułu: „pani gubernator”. Pryce widocznie to cieszyło, bo nie zaproponowała mu przejścia na „ty”. Otwarła przy nim otrzymane pudełko i obejrzała biżuterię. Obserwował czujnie jej twarz: to jak jej oczy zaświeciły się, to jak kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko. Sprawił jej przyjemność. Odniósł swój pierwszy tego wieczoru sukces.

Stół w jadalni był wykwintnie zastawiony. Thrawn zastanawiał się, czy gubernator sama przyrządziła potrawy i rozłożyła półmiski i talerze, lecz Pryce szybko rozwiała jego wątpliwości: nie miała na to czasu, zamówiła catering. Właściwie to pasowało do niej lepiej: stanie z boku i wydawanie krzątającym się pracownikom poleceń niż samodzielne wykonywanie prozaicznych czynności. Korzystała z gubernatorskich przywilejów. Gościła u siebie Wielkiego Admirała, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na żadne niedociągnięcie: na przykład, żeby niedogotowany makaron zepsuł im ten wyjątkowy wieczór. Specjalnie dla Thrawna kazała przygotować lothalskie dania, jedynie wino, w jej opinii, musiało być lepsze od typowych regionalnych trunków, ponieważ oboje „zasługiwali na coś więcej”.

Wielki Admirał wpatrywał się w nią jak w obraz; mógł wreszcie obcować z nią sam na sam i tak bardzo pragnął jej dotknąć. Zacisnął palce na sztućcach i kroił warzywa na coraz to mniejsze kawałki, żeby w ten sposób zająć swoje ręce. Pozwolił sobie nadać ich rozmowie swobodniejszy ton, wypytywał Pryce nie tyle o jej obowiązki, ile o jej spostrzeżenia, wrażenia, poglądy. Gubernator uśmiechała się do niego, co było dobrym znakiem. Później poprosiła, by to on rozlał wino. Zrobił to ochoczo, jak gdyby to on był gospodarzem, a ona – jego gościem. Podał jej do ręki kieliszek i znów otrzymał jej aprobatywny uśmiech. Gdyby teraz poprosiła, żeby ją pocałował, zrobiłby to bez chwili namysłu.

\- Oprowadzę cię po rezydencji – nagle zwróciła się do niego na „ty”, co nie umknęło jego uwagi.

Trzymając do połowy opróżnione już kieliszki, spacerowali korytarzami, a Pryce – Arihnda? Czy mógł jej tak mówić? – pokazywała mu kolejne pomieszczenia. Na końcu zaprowadziła go do swojej sypialni.

\- Mam bardzo wygodne łóżko – rzekła poufałym tonem i spojrzała na niego znacząco.

Chiss wziął głębszy oddech.

\- Jest ogromne – ocenił. – Czy baldachim wpływa jakoś na jakość snu?

Pryce podeszła do łóżka i dotknęła ramy.

\- Snu? Niekoniecznie. Ale może mieć inne zastosowanie.

Thrawn zbliżył się do niej, podziwiał ją na tle tego łóżka. A gdy Pryce obróciła się w jego stronę, położył prawą dłoń na jej lewym policzku i pewnie przycisnął usta do jej ust. Poczuł jej rękę na swojej piersi, a potem… Pryce odepchnęła go. Spłoszony przerwał pocałunek, cofnął się.

\- Pozwoliłam ci to zrobić? – zapytała.

Był zdezorientowany. Najwyraźniej źle odczytał wysyłane przez nią sygnały.

\- Nie – odpowiedział. – Proszę o wybaczenie, pani gubernator.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- To brzmi bardzo dobrze, nieprawdaż? – usłyszał w jej głosie satysfakcję. – Zwłaszcza kiedy _ty_ tak do mnie mówisz.

Nic na to nie rzekł.

\- Usiądź – ruchem głowy wskazała mu swoje łóżko.

Usłuchał jej. Zrobił to powoli, jak gdyby testował materac w salonie meblowym. Pryce nagle stanęła przed nim. Dotknęła jego policzka, opuszkiem palca obrysowała kontur jego twarzy, a następnie przesunęła palcem po jego wargach.

\- Wiedziałam, że będziesz tu pasował – oznajmiła takim tonem, jakby dalej dyskutowali o wystroju tego pomieszczenia.

Thrawn nie dał jej się sprowokować. Czekał, by to ona wykonała pierwszy ruch; by powiedziała mu, czego tak naprawdę od niego chciała.

\- Wielki Admirale – uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo – otwórz usta.

Wykonał jej polecenie, głównie z ciekawości. Wtedy wsunęła dwa złączone palce do jego ust i rzekła głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu: „ssij”. Przyglądała mu się, gdy to robił, mrużąc lekko oczy, jakby sprawiało jej to ogromną przyjemność.

\- A może wolisz kciuk?

Pozwoliła mu possać kolejny ze swoich palców.

Thrawn powoli zaczynał rozumieć na czym polegała ta gra. Pryce miała niemal nieograniczoną władzę na Lothalu. Niemal. Pragnęła czegoś więcej: by słuchał jej także Wielki Admirał; by wypełniał jej polecenia. Spełniał jej zachcianki.

Mogła kogoś wynająć, by wcielił się dla niej w taką rolę, pokornego sługi, ale podczas gdy inni musieli być jej posłuszni, tylko on, Thrawn, mógł _pozwolić_ jej się zdominować. Tego właśnie pragnęła: zdominować go. Może wiedziała, że pałał ku niej afektem; że pożądał jej i układał w głowie misterny plan podboju… i starała się temu zapobiec. To nie on tej nocy miał decydować o czymkolwiek.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. To była tylko gra. Pryce faktycznie nie miała nad nim władzy; mógł czuć się pewnie, ponieważ gubernator do niczego nie byłaby w stanie go przymusić. Był od niej większy i silniejszy, a ponadto przewyższał ją stopniem. Thrawn nie bał się jej.

Nieposłuszeństwo w tym przypadku miałoby inne konsekwencje: musiałby obejść się smakiem, zapomnieć o tym, że Pryce pozwoli mu się pocałować, a potem – spenetrować. Może inaczej wyobrażał sobie drogę do tego celu, ale gdy już znalazł się na właściwej ścieżce, nie miał ochoty zawracać, szukać innej, błądzić. Obrał nową strategię.

Ssał jej palce, a ona drugą dłonią głaskała go po włosach. Nazwała go „dobrym chłopcem”. Thrawn poczuł mieszankę ekscytacji i zażenowania. Nie podniecało go bycie poniżanym ani traktowanym z góry. Był _mężczyzną_ , nie chłopcem – odkąd wstąpił do armii, wiele, wiele lat temu. W jego głowie kłębiły się zupełnie _niechłopięce_ myśli.

\- Chciałbyś, żebym i ja coś tobie possała? – spytała go Pryce.

Nie mógł odpowiedzieć – z jej kciukiem w swoich ustach – skinął więc głową. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Coś ci pokażę – oświadczyła.

Zachęciła go, by wstał i ruszył za nią. Zrobili tylko kilka kroków i zatrzymali się przy szafce nocnej. Pryce mrugnęła do niego.

\- Pod poduszką na moim łóżku jest mały kluczyk. Przynieś mi go – powiedziała.

Miał ochotę jej wytknąć, że niepotrzebnie w takim razie podchodzili do tej szafki, skoro trzeba się było wrócić po kluczyk – i raptem uświadomił sobie, że gubernator chciała go odesłać, cieszyło ją to, że był jej osobistym „chłopcem na posyłki”. Bez słowa spełnił jej życzenie. „To nic takiego”, uznał. Bardziej ciekawiło go, co Pryce trzymała w tej szafce.

\- Otwórz – nakazała mu.

Przekręcił klucz w zamku, zwolnił zatrzask i wysunął szufladę. I zdębiał. W środku zobaczył najróżniejsze przedmioty: zabawki erotyczne, ale najbardziej kłuły go w oczy sztuczne członki, wcale niemałych rozmiarów. Cóż, Thrawn mógł się pocieszyć faktem, że Pryce, tak, jak i on, była _kolekcjonerką_. Nie powinien jej osądzać na podstawie jej nietypowych zainteresowań.

\- Podobają ci się?

Zawahał się. Czy plastikowe penisy mogły mu się podobać? Przyjrzał im się dokładniej. Były kolorowe i kształtem, na tyle, na ile mógł to ocenić, nie odzwierciedlały ludzkich narządów kopulacyjnych, tylko… kobiece oczekiwania. Wyciągnął rękę, by sięgnąć po dildo i lepiej je zbadać, jednak zamarł w połowie wykonywania tego ruchu. Pryce nie powiedziała, że może dotknąć jakiegokolwiek z tych przedmiotów, a on nie zamierzał ponownie popełnić błędu, postępując samowolnie, nie tak, jak by sobie tego życzyła. Spojrzał na jej twarz, próbując odczytać coś z jej mimiki.

\- Thrawn – roześmiała się – naprawdę nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? Potrafisz godzinami rozprawiać o bazgrołach, bohomazach i innym pseudoartystycznym badziewiu, a rozmowa na _ten_ temat cię krępuje?

\- Myślę, że jesteś samotna – odrzekł.

Od razu zrzedła jej mina.

\- To nie jest substytut – oświadczyła poirytowanym tonem – tylko suplement. Zobacz: ten ma nakładkę, która zapewnia stymulację punktu g. Tamten to wibrator. Ten jest niesamowity, bo pozwala na…

Urwała nagle. Uznała, że nie będzie mu niczego więcej tłumaczyć.

\- Rozbierz się – rozkazała mu.

Zerknął znowu na jej twarz: pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się niewielka zmarszczka. Pryce odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie.

\- Nie bądź taki nieśmiały – rzekła. – Na pewno pod tym mundurem skrywasz boskie ciało.

Bez pośpiechu zdjął buty, rozpiął pas i ściągnął białą tunikę. Podszedł do krzesła, by zawiesić na nim swój mundur. Tak właśnie, w jego opinii, powinien postępować każdy żołnierz: okazywać szacunek dla munduru. Ułożył ubranie w taki sposób, by się nie wymięło. Zdjął skarpetki i bieliznę. Boso wrócił do czekającej na niego gubernator.

\- Każesz na siebie czekać – zlustrowała go wzrokiem; zauważył, jak jej źrenice się rozszerzają i jak Pryce oblizuje usta. – Muszę przyznać, że jest na co. Codziennie trenujesz?

Przytaknął. Chciał być w dobrej formie. Zaniedbywanie się było błędem, a poważniejsza pomyłka mogła przyczynić się nawet do jego śmierci.

\- Ja trochę rzadziej – zdradziła mu Pryce – ale niektóre ćwiczenia wykonuję regularnie.

Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, sugestywnie. Nie zadał jej pytania, na które czekała. Zrozumiał, co miała na myśli.

\- Pozwolę ci wybrać jedno z nich – wskazała na swoje zabawki. – Wybierz mądrze, żebyś potem nie żałował.

Thrawn zignorował knebel i opaskę na oczy. Chciał widzieć Pryce, zaś zasłonięte usta wykluczyłyby nie tylko możliwość komunikacji, ale też jakąkolwiek szansę na otrzymanie od niej namiętnego pocałunku. Co takiego miał wybrać? Pejcz? Obrożę? Nie czułby się komfortowo, gdyby gubernator zaczęła go traktować jak niewolnika albo jak dzikie zwierzę. Chciał zachować resztki dumy. Może wynikało to z tego, że nie był człowiekiem; że spotkał się już z dyskryminacją rasową i uraz, choć skrywany głęboko, nadal w nim pozostał?

Po namyśle wyciągnął z szuflady linę. Intrygowało go to, czy Pryce była w stanie skrępować go tak, by nie udało mu się samodzielnie oswobodzić. Związanie go wymagało od niej odrobiny wysiłku i pomysłowości.

\- No wiesz – zaśmiała się – jesteś bardzo zachowawczy. A co sądzisz o tym?

Pokazała mu metalowy pierścień, który wyglądał tak, jakby nakładało się go na penis. Thrawn wziął od niej tę zabawkę, przełożył dwa palce przez obręcz, obejrzał przywieszoną do pierścienia metalową, podłużną, dość wąską walcowatą blaszkę. Domyślił się, do czego służyła.

\- Jeśli tego właśnie sobie życzysz – odrzekł spokojnie.

Odchrząknęła.

\- Jestem gubernator tej planety, nie zapominaj o tym, Thrawn.

\- Jeśli tego sobie _pani_ życzy, pani _gubernator_ – poprawił się.

Pryce obdarzyła go zdawkowym uśmiechem.

\- Lubisz ból? – zapytała go. – Dam ci wybór. To na przykład zakłada się na sutki.

Zapięła klamrę na jego lewym sutku. Thrawn skrzywił się lekko.

\- Możesz mi opowiedzieć o swoich fetyszach – zachęciła go. – Podduszanie i tego typu sprawy.

\- Żadnego podduszania – zaprotestował natychmiast.

\- Szkoda – odparła Pryce. – Sądzę, że mogłoby mi się to spodobać. Dodać drugą klamrę?

Zrezygnowany skinął głową.

\- Pełnym zdaniem – zażądała wówczas.

\- Jeśli sobie tego pani życzy, pani gubernator.

\- Nie. Nie, Thrawn. Teraz rozmawiamy o twoich preferencjach.

\- To nie są moje preferencje – poinformował ją.

\- A co takiego lubisz?

\- Ciebie – oświadczył – nie _to_.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Chyba zaczynam cię rozumieć – rzekła z nieskrywanym samozadowoleniem. – Zdejmujemy.

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy odpięła klamry miażdżące jego sutki.

\- Wybierz któreś dildo. Albo wibrator. Obojętne.

Krytycznym okiem ocenił jej kolekcję. Właściwie nie każdy sztuczny „członek” zasługiwał na to miano: jeden przypominał długi czerwony jęzor, inny – fioletową mackę. Thrawn zachodził w głowę, jak coś takiego mogło kogokolwiek podniecać. Wybrał dildo, które przynajmniej przypominało penis. Niebieskie dildo. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by w myślach nie dokonać obliczeń i nie porównać rozmiarów – i z satysfakcją stwierdził, że jego „sprzęt” był większy. Albo tak mu się zdawało.

\- Też je lubię – skomentowała jego wybór Pryce.

Poczuł, jak rośnie mu ciśnienie; jak jego podbrzusze stopniowo ogarnia przyjemne ciepło. Gubernator zerknęła na jego krocze.

\- Do łóżka! Już! – popędziła go.

\- Czy mogę cię… Czy mogę _panią_ tam zanieść, pani gubernator?

Popatrzyła na niego, jakby był niespełna rozumu.

\- Popisujemy się męską siłą, co? – zwróciła się do niego uszczypliwie. – Tym razem ci wybaczę, ale jeszcze jeden taki wyskok i każę ci pełzać. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak, pani gubernator.

\- Wejdź na łóżko i uklęknij. Tyłem do mnie. Nie odwracaj się, dopóki ci na to nie pozwolę.

\- Tak, pani gubernator.

Wykonał jej polecenia bez zbędnej zwłoki, bez szemrania. Uklęknął. Czekał.

\- Ręce za plecy – usłyszał wreszcie jej głos.

Posłuchał. Czuł, jak Pryce krępuje jego ręce; jak ciasno oplata liną jego nadgarstki. Entuzjastycznie, ale niezbyt profesjonalnie. Z czasem na pewno zdrętwieją mu górne kończyny.

Jego umysł zresetował się, gdy Pryce wymierzyła mu klapsa w pośladek. Jego penis podskoczył pod wpływem impetu uderzenia i niekontrolowanego odruchu jego własnego ciała: próby cofnięcia się, wykonania uniku. Thrawn spojrzał w dół i dostrzegł połowiczną erekcję.

\- Dobrze sobie radzisz – pochwaliła go Pryce. – Nie ruszaj się. Ani drgnij.

Zacisnął zęby. Co takiego mogli robić w tej właśnie pozycji?

Słuchał szmerów i szelestów. Usłyszał dźwięk rozsuwanego zamka, a potem dwa głuche uderzenia o posadzkę. Buty, stwierdził. Pryce zdjęła buty. Jej kroki brzmiały teraz inaczej. Wreszcie zobaczył ją kątem oka. Okrążyła łóżko, wspięła się na nie od drugiej strony. Nadal miała na sobie swój mundur.

Spojrzała na jego niepełny wzwód.

\- Chciałbyś, żebym ci pomogła, co? – zadała mu retoryczne pytanie.

Skinął głową, a potem szybko dodał:

\- Tak, pani gubernator.

\- Nie ubrudzisz mi munduru? – posłała mu krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Nie, pani gubernator.

\- Mam nadzieję. To by było _przykre_ , gdybym musiała cię za to ukarać.

Przymknął oczy.

\- Słowo bezpieczeństwa – powiedział.

\- Słucham?

\- Musimy ustalić słowo bezpieczeństwa.

\- Jakieś pomysły?

\- _Batonn_.

Jej twarz wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas.

\- Powiedz jeszcze raz „Batonn”, a obiję ci tyłek tak, że przez tydzień nie usiądziesz – zagroziła.

\- _Arihnda_ – zaproponował ugodowo.

Zamyśliła się.

\- Może _Chimera_? – zasugerowała. – Dobrze do ciebie pasuje, nieprawdaż, Thrawn?

\- Tak, pani gubernator – zgodził się z nią.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie wzywaj swojego statku zbyt szybko, Wielki Admirale. Nie wybaczę ci, jeśli zepsujesz mi całą zabawę.

\- Tak, pani gubernator.

\- No dobrze… mówiłeś, że cię podniecam – spojrzała mu w oczy. – A konkretnie? Co takiego we mnie ci się podoba?

„Oczy”, chciał jej odpowiedzieć, „i uśmiech”.

\- To, jak prezentuje się pani w mundurze – bez wahania wyjawił jej prawdę.

Roześmiała się.

\- O Stwórco… Thrawn, to by znaczyło, że od dłuższego czasu byłeś na mnie napalony. Nieładnie, Wielki Admirale, nieładnie – pogroziła mu palcem. – Oprowadzałam pana po Lothalu, a pan tylko myślał o mnie i moim mundurze.

\- Nie tylko.

\- Także o tym, co skrywam pod mundurem? – dopowiedziała za niego sugestywnie. – Kręci cię to? Kobiety w mundurach? Przyznaj się.

Zmarszczył brwi. Milczał.

\- Pomogę ci – obiecała mu Pryce. – Patrz.

Powoli oblizała swoją prawą dłoń. Zwilżył językiem swoje wargi, bezwiednie. Pryce przesunęła wilgotną dłonią po jego penisie, a następnie nasunęła nań metalowy pierścień. Thrawn syknął.

\- Niedobrze? – zapytała.

\- Jest zimny – odparł.

\- Poczekaj moment, dopasuję rozmiar – wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy ścisnęła jego członek mocniej. – Teraz założę ci zatyczkę, żebyś nie miał przedwczesnego wytrysku.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie musimy wkładać jej całej – uspokoiła go. – Powiesz mi, jeśli będzie za głęboko. Nie chcę uszkodzić twojego cennego sprzętu.

Wielki Admirał skinął głową. Zacisnął zęby i przygotował się na ból.

Najpierw jednak zobaczył, jak Pryce przybliża twarz do jego genitaliów. Wzięła do ust metalową blaszkę i ssała ją przez moment.

\- Nie powinna już być taka zimna – pocieszyła go.

A potem… widział i, co istotniejsze, _czuł_ , jak metalowa blaszka zanurza się w jego członku, niczym igła nakłuwająca jego skórę. Patrzył na to ze zgrozą. Cóż, jeśli ta „zatyczka” miała zapobiec jego erekcji, Thrawn nie miał wątpliwości, że już spełniła ona swoje zadanie. Czuł się tak, jakby uczestniczył w jakimś nieprzyjemnym badaniu medycznym. Oddychał ciężko.

\- Wystarczy? – zapytała go Pryce.

Skinął głową. Tym razem nie oczekiwała, by odpowiedział jej pełnym zdaniem.

\- Może powinieneś sobie taki sprawić? Łatwiej będzie ci się kontrolować.

\- Nie muszę – jego głos zabrzmiał inaczej niż zwykle, nagle stał się zachrypnięty. – Potrafię się kontrolować bez… _tego_.

\- Przy tylu kobietach w mundurach?

\- Żadna nie jest… panią.

Pryce uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Dobra odpowiedź – pochwaliła go. – Rozumiem, że różne osoby mają różne fetysze – pokazała mu niebieskie dildo i mrugnęła do niego – ale nie wiem, czemu akurat mam być _w mundurze_. Koronkowa bielizna ci się nie podoba? Albo to.

Zaczęła rozpinać swój mundur. Thrawn obserwował każdy jej ruch. Bał się mrugnąć, by nie umknął mu żaden detal. Pryce zdjęła tunikę, a potem spodnie i położyła je na dole łóżka.

\- Co ty na to? – zapytała prowokacyjnie.

Obejrzał jej bieliznę.

\- Ładna – ocenił.

\- Tylko tyle mi powiesz? Zazwyczaj jesteś bardziej elokwentny.

\- Bardzo ładna – doprecyzował.

Zastanawiał się, czy obręcz na jego członku nie była za ciasna. Czuł, jak krew pulsuje mu z żyłach, jak spływa w dół i zatrzymuje się na _zacisku_. Pryce pochyliła się i dotknęła jego jąder. Chiss syknął.

\- Mówią na to „blue balls” – powiedziała. – Przedłużające się podniecenie seksualne i brak orgazmu. Zabawne, nieprawdaż?

Skrzywił się. Nie bawiło go to. Wcale.

\- Nie zamierzam cię torturować, ale niestety trochę to potrwa – powiadomiła go. – Najpierw ja, a potem ty. Będziesz miał wspaniały orgazm.

Niespiesznie zdjęła bieliznę. Rozciągnęła się wygodnie na „swojej” połowie łóżka, jak gdyby – naga, na kołdrze, a nie, jak zwykło się to czynić, pod nią – układała się do snu.

\- Masz rację – rzekła Pryce – czasem jestem samotna. Ale mam _to_.

Rozstawiła nogi i umieściła dildo u wejścia do swojej waginy. Spojrzała na Thrawna.

\- Wygodnie ci? – zwróciła się do niego. – Możesz usiąść, tylko tak, żebyś miał dobry widok. Chwilę mi to zajmie.

Nie było to po proste: przemieścić się, ze związanymi z tyłu rękami i _tym czymś_ ściskającym jego członek. A Pryce czekała – aż Thrawn ulokuje się na materacu obok niej.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego to kupiłam? – odezwała się konwersatoryjnie, pocierając plastikowym penisem o zewnętrzną część swoich genitaliów. – Nie trudno się domyślić. Co ciekawe, te produkty sprzedają się całkiem nieźle. Niebieskie penisy. Bestseller. Może masz grono fanek.

Wielki Admirał jęknął niezamierzenie.

\- A może mają udawać pantorańskiej penisy? – spekulowała.

Powoli wsunęła dildo do wnętrza swojej pochwy. Thrawn przyglądał się temu i cierpiał. Przeklęta zatyczka zaczęła sprawiać mu ból!

Pryce niespiesznie dokonywała tej autopenetracji.

\- Wiesz, o czym myślę, kiedy to robię? A konkretnie: o kim?

Obróciła twarz w jego stronę.

\- Gdyby nie twoje oczy, wyglądałbyś niemal jak Pantoranin. Niemal. Nigdy nie widziałam tak umięśnionego Pantoranina.

Oddychała szybko, płytko. W jej głosie Thrawn słyszał pożądanie.

\- Jesteś bardzo dobrym _obiektem_ fantazji. Mam wszystko, czego mi potrzeba. Nie muszę czekać dniami, tygodniami, miesiącami na seks. Mogę mieć orgazm, kiedy tylko zechcę. A później chowam cię do szuflady. Ciebie, Thrawn. Słyszysz? Trzymam cię w szufladzie.

Niespodziewanie zrobiło mu się przykro. Nie był jej do niczego potrzebny.

\- Chimera – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie ma mowy – ofuknęła go Pryce. – Nie teraz.

\- Owszem, teraz. Arihndo, proszę. Rozwiąż mnie.

\- _Gubernator_ Pryce.

\- Wszystko jedno – odrzekł.

\- Jestem tak blisko – syknęła. – Nie odbierzesz mi tego.

Zamknął oczy. Słuchał jej urywanego oddechu i odgłosów penetracji. Jej orgazm był cichszy niż przypuszczał.

\- Patrz na mnie – usłyszał jej gniewny głos.

Spojrzał na nią. Miała rumieńce na twarzy.

\- Czujesz się niekochany? Tylko tobie wolno fantazjować do woli o _mnie_ w _moim_ _mundurze_? Jak my to robimy w _twojej_ wyobraźni? Robimy tam w ogóle coś? Czy może jestem wyłącznie ładnym obrazkiem?

\- Jesteś – powiedział – kimś dla kogo warto walczyć, gubernator Pryce.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Ty chyba też czujesz się samotny – stwierdziła. – Nawet bardziej niż ja. Jesteś tak daleko od domu. Chciałbyś o tym zapomnieć, czyż nie? Imperium, mundur, ja. Mamy odwrócić twoją uwagę.

\- Tu jest teraz moje miejsce – odrzekł. – Przysiągłem… służyć.

\- Imperium – dokończyła za niego.

Prychnęła.

\- Nie możesz się pieprzyć z całym Imperium. A Imperator, no cóż… – skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. – Kto jeszcze pozostaje? Vader? Tarkin? Nie. _Ja_ jestem oczywistym wyborem. _Mnie_ mógłbyś pożądać.

\- Gubernator Pryce.

\- Nie podobałam ci się wcześniej? Choć trochę? Na tyle, żeby zaprosić mnie na randkę? Zgodziłabym się, wiesz o tym? Przecież to _ja_ , w końcu, zaproponowałam _tobie_ spotkanie. Myślałam o _tobie_. Zaintrygowałeś mnie. Awansowałeś tak szybko. Teraz jesteś Wielkim Admirałem. Patrzę na ciebie i nie wierzę własnym oczom. Zamierzasz zostać głównym dowódcą imperialnych sił? A kiedyś, może, kolejnym Imperatorem?

Jęknął. Ledwie był w stanie znieść ucisk na swoim członku.

\- Lubisz słuchać rozkazów – orzekła Pryce. – Raz je wypełniać, a raz się przeciwko nim buntować.

\- Sam podejmuję decyzje – oświadczył. – Pozwoliłem się związać, ponieważ ci ufam. Wtedy, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, drugi, trzeci, nie znałem cię zbyt dobrze. Nie miałem ochoty iść z tobą do łóżka. Później zaczęliśmy współpracować, założyłaś ten mundur i stałaś się mi bliska. Przez ten mundur i imperialne insygnia. Tyle rzeczy nas dzieli, ale to właśnie nas łączy – mundur. Podobasz mi się w mundurze. Nie chcę ci wydawać rozkazów jako Wielki Admirał. Nie tutaj, nie teraz. Chcę… proszę. Pomóż mi.

Spojrzał znacząco na pierścień na swoim penisie.

Pryce westchnęła.

\- Ufasz mi, tak? Ja też chcę ci ufać. Mam nadzieję, że nie wytryśniesz mi spermą prosto w oko.

Wyjęła najpierw „zatyczkę” z jego cewki moczowej, a potem zsunęła metalową obręcz z jego członka. Thrawn odetchnął głośno.

\- Dziękuję – odrzekł.

Patrzyła na niego z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Fantazjowałam o tobie – wyznała wreszcie – i wyobrażałam sobie, jak by to było: pieprzyć się z tobą.

\- Możemy to sprawdzić – zaoferował ochoczo.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Wiesz, po co mi _to_? – pomachała sztucznym penisem, który teraz wyglądał śmiesznie: jak dziwaczna plastikowa zabawka. – Nie sprowadzam tu _mężczyzn_. Noszę mundur w _męskim_ kroju. I tylko _to_ nas różni. Że wpycham sobie _to_ w waginę, żeby mieć orgazm. Czasem wkładam _to_ sobie w odbyt, a czasem wyobrażam sobie, że robię to tobie. I wtedy nie różnimy się tak bardzo od siebie – zmrużyła lekko oczy. – Myślisz, że jestem zboczona?

\- Każdy ma swoje fetysze – odpowiedział, przytaczając jej własne słowa.

\- Próbowałeś tego kiedyś? – zainteresowała się wówczas. – Członka w swoim odbycie?

\- Pytasz, czy uprawiałem seks z mężczyzną?

Zmarszczył brwi, a następnie pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- A chciałbyś spróbować?

Wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

\- Siedzę na _twoim_ łóżku. Nagi i związany, a ty mnie pytasz, czy mam ochotę na seks z _mężczyzną_. Wyciągniesz jakiegoś z szuflady, a potem zaprosisz do trójkąta?

\- Już wyciągnęłam – wyszczerzyła zęby i pokazała mu dildo.

\- Nie – zaprotestował.

\- Na pierścień się zgodziłeś – zauważyła.

Zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

\- Ustalimy jasne zasady – obiecała mu. – Nie będę ignorować słowa bezpieczeństwa.

Widział, jak bardzo jej na tym zależało.

\- Możesz zażyczyć sobie czegoś w zamian – dodała po chwili.

\- Obojętne czego? – upewnił się.

Dostrzegł na jej twarzy cień niepokoju. Zapewne spodziewała się, że wymyślił coś okropnego, by się na niej zemścić.

\- Jasne zasady – zadeklarowała. – Powiedz od razu, czego chcesz.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Pocałunków – powiedział. – Czułości. Traktuj mnie, jakbym był żywą osobą, a nie rzeczą. Chcę, żebyś później pozwoliła mi spać w swoim łóżku, razem z tobą. Chcę, żebyś zrobiła mi rano śniadanie. Może być przepaskudne, przypalone albo niedogotowane. I chcę… żebyś nosiła naszyjnik, który ci dałem.

Pokręciła głową. Uśmiechała się.

\- Nie za dużo wymagasz? – zapytała go. – Tyle żądań w zamian za jednorazowy pegging? Założę się, że wytrzymasz nie dłużej niż kilka minut.

Uniósł brew. Nie skomentował tego.

\- Mam założyć mundur? – zaproponowała nagle.

\- Nie – odrzekł i ku własnemu zdumieniu spostrzegł, że była to prawda: wcale teraz tego nie pragnął. – Tak też jest dobrze.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Na jej twarzy uwidoczniła się jej niepewność.

\- Na pewno tego nie chcesz? Byłoby nam… łatwiej.

\- Łatwiej? – zdziwił się.

Zaczerwieniła się. Była zakłopotana.

\- Nie chcesz chyba mieć spermy na mundurze? – dodał z dezaprobatą.

\- Mam na myśli _nastrój_.

Wykonała jakiś nieokreślony gest dłonią. Wolałby, żeby nie machała przy tym trzymanym w ręku sztucznym członkiem.

Spojrzał na jej twarz, piersi, następnie otaksował wzrokiem całą jej sylwetkę.

\- Chcę cię widzieć – pozwolił sobie teraz użyć „admiralskiego” tonu. – Chcę wiedzieć, że to _ty_. Inaczej się nie zgodzę.

\- Będziesz się do mnie zwracał „gubernator Pryce” – skontrowała natychmiast.

\- Może być.

Odgarnęła lewą dłonią włosy z czoła.

\- Jeśli powiem coś niemiłego, nie bierz tego do siebie – oznajmiła mu. – Muszę się wczuć w rolę.

\- Ach, _w rolę_?

\- No wiesz – przyłożyła dildo do swojego krocza tak, by wyglądało jak plastikowa proteza penisa. – Mam zamiar cię zerżnąć. Z nas dwojga to ja muszę być bardziej męska.

Rozśmieszyła go tym.

\- Przecież wiem, że jesteś kobietą – odparł. – Masz piękne ciało. Idealne. Kobiece.

Wyraz jej twarzy świadczył o tym, że nie była co do tego przekonana.

Może niepotrzebnie mówił jej o swojej słabości: o tym, że podniecał go _jej_ _widok_ w imperialnym mundurze. Źle go zrozumiała. Lubił, kiedy była stanowcza, w _kobiecy_ sposób. W jego odczuciu to właśnie było _seksowne_ – ta jej dominująca kobiecość.

Był w _jej_ sypialni, w _jej_ łóżku. Chciał znaleźć się wewnątrz _niej_ , dać _jej_ siebie. Czy pragnął czegoś w zamian? Może Pryce miała rację: chciał być kochany. Pożądany, przynajmniej. Marzył o tym, by wsadzić członek w jej ciepłą cipkę i by dać jej szczęście. Zdumiewało go to, że ona oczekiwała od niego czegoś innego. Sztuczny penis w jego odbycie? W jaki sposób mogło to sprawić przyjemność _jej_? Może uznała, że _jemu_ by się to spodobało, stwierdził Thrawn po głębszym namyśle, przeanalizowawszy własną anatomię. Niektórzy – zarówno kobiety, jaki mężczyźni – lubili seks analny, może on też należał do tej grupy. Nie próbował tego nigdy. Nie myślał o tym nawet. Kobiety nie miały penisów, a mężczyźni nie pociągali go. Tak przynajmniej wynikało z jego dotychczasowych doświadczeń.

 _Wiedział_ , że chciałby to zrobić z Pryce. Coś takiego było _w niej_ , co sprawiało, że zaczynał czuć podniecenie seksualne – i teraz, tu, w jej rezydencji, szukał zaspokojenia swych żądz. Nie spodziewał się, że zdobycie Pryce będzie łatwe, przygotowywał się raczej na długą i ciężką kampanię. _Chciał_ o nią zawalczyć.

Spoglądał na dildo z rezerwą. Ona wkładała je w swoją waginę i niewątpliwie sprawiało jej to rozkosz. Widział to na własne oczy. Lecz tym razem dildo miało się znaleźć w _innym_ otworze, w _jego_ ciele. Czy to dildo mogło się tam w ogóle zmieścić? Thrawn zastanowił się, czy kobiety w ogóle zadawały sobie takie pytanie. Wydawało mu się, że zwykle cieszyły się z nieprzeciętnych rozmiarów męskich narządów płciowych, lecz może z ich strony był to swego rodzaju heroizm? Robiły dobrą minę do złej gry? Sprawdzały własną wytrzymałość? Ile centymetrów członka w nie wejdzie?

Gdy tak na to spojrzał, Thrawn nie dziwił się już wcale, dlaczego gubernator zbierała tego typu „zabawki”. Takie eksperymenty lepiej było przeprowadzać samodzielnie i na osobności. Pryce mogła w ten sposób zaspokoić zarówno swoją ciekawość, jak i potrzeby seksualne. Same plusy.

Pomyślał, że może on też powinien podobnie „przetestować” dildo i poczuł lekkie zażenowanie. Ciekawość to jedno, uznał, a wkładanie sobie sztucznego członka w odbyt to drugie. Pryce robiła to – a przynajmniej tak zeznała – z myślą o _nim_. Gdyby on wkładał sobie _tam_ coś, czy w pewien sposób by jej nie zdradzał? A gdyby mu się to spodobało? Czy zacząłby się oglądać za mężczyznami?

Pryce na moment zniknęła mu z oczu. Wzięła ze sobą dildo i Thrawn poczuł lekki niepokój, a nawet nieprzyjemne ukłucie w środku. Czy to była zazdrość? O plastikowy penis?

Gubernator wróciła stosunkowo szybko, z tym samym, na szczęście, niebieskim fallusem – Chiss obawiał się, że Pryce mogła zechcieć wymienić „zabawkę” na inną i przerażała go myśl o byciu penetrowanym fioletową macką – przyczepionym czarnymi paskami do krocza. Thrawn zamrugał z zaskoczenia. Pierwszy raz widział coś takiego. Jakby tego było mało, Pryce włożyła białą rękawiczkę chirurgiczną na swą prawą dłoń.

Wielki Admirał poczuł się jak pacjent przed zabiegiem medycznym. Niektórzy może lubili odgrywanie ról w sypialni, lecz on akurat do tej grupy nie należał. Pragnął Pryce, a ona była gubernator Lothalu, nie pielęgniarką. Skrzywił się. Miał ochotę zaprotestować, ale głos uwiązł mu w krtani, kiedy Pryce oznajmiła mu kategorycznym, „gubernatorskim” tonem:

\- Kładź się na plecach. Chyba, że chcesz, żebym wzięła cię od tyłu?

Wykonał jej polecenie i wówczas poczuł się nagle bardzo bezbronny. Ze związanymi rękami niewiele mógł zrobić, a żeby wypiąć pośladki, musiał podkurczyć nogi, przybliżając kolana do własnego podbródka. „Okropna pozycja”, stwierdził. Gdyby nie miał pod głową poduszki, nie widziałby zbyt dobrze Pryce. A _musiał_ ją widzieć, żeby ten eksperyment się udał. Gdyby bowiem nie był w stanie jej dojrzeć…

Obawa przed penetracją wiązała się także z nieuświadomionym lękiem – przed gwałtem. Takie rzeczy, jak mu mówiono, zdarzały się wśród żołnierzy, mimo że kary dla gwałcicieli były srogie. Thrawn miał szczęście: kiedy wstąpił do Imperialnej Akademii, był starszy od większości kadetów. Był wyższy i silniejszy od tych młodzików, a ponadto miał za sobą służbę w chissańskiej flocie. W sytuacji zagrożenia potrafiłby się obronić.

Dla Chissów gwałt był czymś niewyobrażalnym, jednak ludzie, w oczach Thrawna, byli znacznie mniej cywilizowani. A gdyby podano mu środki odurzające, a następnie skrępowano go? Jak miał powiedzieć o tym Pryce? Teraz, na dodatek, był Wielkim Admirałem. Nikt spośród jego żołnierzy nie śmiałby go tknąć, ale wrogowie…

Nierzadko Thrawn zastanawiał się, co rebelianci robili pochwyconym żołnierzom Imperium. Jakie tortury stosowali, by wydobyć informacje z więźniów? Zwykle podczas takich sesji przeciwko przesłuchiwanemu wykorzystywano jego słabości. Co budziło jego strach albo odrazę? Chiss zadawał sobie to pytanie i niemal natychmiast na nie odpowiadał: dyshonor. Wolałby umrzeć niż pohańbić swoje imię, swój Ród i Chissów.

To nie był gwałt, przekonywał samego siebie, to był tylko sztuczny członek, a on chciał tego, ponieważ pragnęła tego Pryce. Thrawn próbował nawet wyobrażać sobie, że ten niebieski penis jest częścią _niej_ , ale łatwiej jednak było myśleć o tym _przedmiocie_ po prostu jako o zabawce erotycznej. „Suplement”, tak właśnie określiła to Pryce. Przecież to oczywiste, perorował Wielki Admirał w swojej głowie, że skoro gubernator nie posiadała penisa, nie była w stanie inaczej go spenetrować, jak tylko korzystając z _tego_ _czegoś_. Wreszcie zgodził się sam ze sobą, że plastikowy penis był taką samą rzeczą, jak lina, pejcz, zaciski na sutki czy metalowy pierścień. To wszystko miało służyć _przyjemności_. I to on, Thrawn, decydował, z kim będzie uprawiał seks z użyciem tych przedmiotów.

\- Patrz na mnie.

Pryce wstała, by miał lepszy widok. Włożyła palce prawej, odzianej w białą rękawiczkę dłoni do swojej pochwy, po chwili wyciągnęła je i zaczęła rozprowadzać przezroczysty śluz po „swoim” niebieskim sztucznym fallusie. Thrawn patrzył na nią, z fascynacją i podziwem. Jego własny członek nagle zaczął dopominać się o uwagę.

\- Dotknij mnie też, proszę.

Chiss w odpowiedzi otrzymał od niej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie – zapomniał zupełnie, że powinien zwracać się do niej „pani gubernator”.

\- Thrawn – odezwała się wówczas Pryce – chciałbyś poczuć mnie w sobie? Powiedz.

\- Tak, pani gubernator – odparł posłusznie.

\- Nie robiłeś tego wcześniej z nikim?

\- Nie, pani gubernator.

Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

\- Bądź teraz grzecznym chłopcem i nie spinaj pośladków.

Rozgniewała go tym.

Spojrzała na jego twarz i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co to za mina? – zapytała.

\- Nie jestem chłopcem – rzekł przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- A kim jesteś? – usłyszał w jej głosie drwinę.

Patrzyła na jego wzwód.

\- Dorosłym mężczyzną.

Pryce parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Jesteś moją dziwką, Thrawn – poinformowała go. – Jeśli poprawi ci to humor, możesz o sobie myśleć, że jesteś _męską_ dziwką.

\- Mieliśmy umowę – syknął ze złością. – Musisz mnie traktować jak _osobę_.

\- Biedactwo – dokuczała mu dalej. – Dziwki to też _osoby_. Ludzie im _płacą_ za seks.

Zamyśliła się na moment.

\- Ty pewnie byłbyś ekskluzywną kurtyzaną – dodała z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Oferowałbyś kulturalną rozmowę, a dopiero potem seks. Widziałeś kiedyś gejsze?

\- Gejsze to nie kurtyzany – nawet w tej sytuacji Thrawn nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie wytknąć jej błędu. – Gejsze to _artystki_ , a równocześnie żywe _dzieła sztuki_.

\- Urocze – gubernator nadal z niego kpiła. – Wolisz być gejszą?

Przykucnęła przed nim. Przez chwilę czuł niepokój związany z tym, że nie mógł jej zobaczyć, ani tego, co tam robiła. Całe szczęście, wciąż mówiła do niego:

\- Trzeba koniecznie kupić ci kimono. Gdybyś tylko mógł zapuścić włosy – westchnęła ciężko. – Bez odpowiedniej fryzury i makijażu co z ciebie za gejsza?

Obrysowała opuszkiem palca otwór jego odbytu. Thrawn na moment wstrzymał oddech.

\- Zaczniemy powoli – powiadomiła go Pryce. – Zrelaksuj się, myśl sobie o byciu gejszą i innych artystycznych rzeczach, a ja niebawem sprawię, że poczujesz się wspaniale.

Rozchyliła palcami jego zwieracz, a następnie wsunęła palec do jego odbytu.

Nie wiedział, jak właściwie powinien na to zareagować. Jego zdaniem, to było… dziwaczne. Miłe, ale mimo wszystko dziwaczne. Mógł zacisnąć mięśnie wokół jej palca. Pryce zaczęła obracać swoim palcem, dotykała jego wewnętrznych ścianek, jakby czegoś tam w środku szukała – Thrawn cieszył się, że zdążył się wcześniej wypróżnić, nie był tylko pewien, czy był dość czysty w _tamtym miejscu_ i czy dłuższa i głębsza penetracja odbytu nie wywoła u niego niekontrolowanej defekacji, gdyby coś jednak jeszcze w jego jelicie grubym wciąż zalegało. Zastanawiał się, czy wetknięty do jego odbytnicy sztuczny członek nie mógł przypadkiem zadziałać jak lewatywa.

Powinien się odprężyć, a już z pewnością nie myśleć o _czymś takim_ ; Pryce włożyła mu do środka _drugi palec_ , nie uważała tej czynności za obrzydliwą, miała _rękawiczkę_ , wszystko to było bardzo _higieniczne_ i _bezpieczne_. Mógł się rozluźnić, przecież to nie było nic strasznego, nie bolało go to nawet, zdecydowanie gorsza była niewygoda tej pozycji: podkurczone nogi, cierpnące unieruchomione ręce za jego plecami.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała go Pryce.

\- Dobrze, pani gubernator.

\- A będzie jeszcze lepiej – obiecała mu. – Tylko nie panikuj.

Stęknął, niezamierzenie.

\- Co się dzieje? – odezwała się natychmiast.

\- Mam wzwód – zwrócił się do niej z lekką pretensją, że o tym, istotnym dla niego fakcie, zapomniała. – Potrzebuję… stymulacji.

\- Nie, Thrawn – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Chcę sprawdzić, czy będziesz miał wytrysk _podczas penetracji_. Żadnego ocierania się genitaliami o cokolwiek albo zwiążę ci również nogi.

Jęknął głośno.

\- Co znowu? – odparła poirytowana.

\- Zróbmy to teraz – ponaglił ją – a potem pozwól mi… zanurzyć się w tobie… proszę.

Wyobraził sobie, jak Pryce siada na nim i zaczyna go ujeżdżać. Poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.

Usłyszał jakieś odgłosy, szmery, a później Pryce przytrzymała dłonią jego otwór i… coś dużo większego od jej palca – szerszego od obu jej palców! – zaczęło się w niego wsuwać. Wciągnął powietrze z sykiem.

„Nie”, zawołał w myślach, powstrzymując się, by nie uczynić tego na głos. Jak mógł wcześniej twierdzić, że ten plastikowy penis był stosunkowo mały? Przecież on był olbrzymi!

\- Jak się teraz czujesz?

To było pytanie? Kierowane do niego? Wymamrotał coś niekoherentnego w odpowiedzi.

\- Na razie masz w sobie tylko główkę – poinformowała go, ku jego niememu przerażeniu, Pryce. – Chcesz więcej? Mam wejść głębiej?

Objęła dłońmi jego uda. Przynajmniej jeden miły gest z jej strony, nadąsał się Thrawn.

\- Posłuchaj: nie mogę cię pieprzyć, gdy ze mną nie współpracujesz. Musisz powiedzieć, czy tak jest dobrze albo czy coś cię boli. Spróbuj nie być taki… bierny.

„Nie krzyczę, więc chyba jesteś w stanie się domyślić, że to aż tak bardzo nie boli”, pomyślał z ponurą satysfakcją. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do tego uczucia – korka w dupie. Potrafił już świadomie rozluźniać i spinać swoje mięśnie zwieracza. Kiedy ruszał tymi mięśniami to nawet… nawet…

\- Thrawn! – zawołała gniewnie Pryce. – Odpłynąłeś gdzieś? Co się z tobą dzieje?

Wepchnęła sztucznego członka głębiej i wówczas Thrawnowi ponownie wyrwał się z ust przeciągły jęk. Penetracja penetracją, ale dźwięki, które on, Wielki Admirał, z siebie wydawał, były, w jego przekonaniu, upokarzające. Pryce, najwyraźniej, się one podobały, bo zaczęła poruszać się tak, jak mężczyzna penetrujący anus swojej partnerki.

Wchodziła w niego głębiej, co nawet nie robiłoby mu większej różnicy, gdyby tylko zmieniła kąt penetracji. Thrawn czuł się w obowiązku, by ją poprawić. Musiał to zrobić _słownie_. To również było upokarzające: opisywać seks analny z męskiej perspektywy komuś, kto nie miał o tym bladego pojęcia. I jeszcze dawać temu komuś _wskazówki_. Jakby był cholernym instruktorem seksu! A mogłoby się wydawać, że on będzie sobie tylko leżał, a ona wszystkim sama się zajmie!

Kiedy nareszcie doszli do jakiegoś porozumienia, Thrawn przymknął oczy i rozkoszował się pchnięciami, uderzeniami w _ten punkt_ , który wspólnie, powiedzmy, udało im się znaleźć. Czy tak właśnie czułaby się Pryce, gdyby to on ją penetrował? Jej doznania – _potencjalne_ doznania – stały się teraz jego udziałem. Chociaż, niestety, gubernator nie miała penisa i nie mogła zrozumieć, że jemu największą przyjemność sprawiały te właśnie uderzenia, które były jak gdyby wymierzone w jego genitalia, ale od drugiej strony, od środka. Thrawn szczerze wątpił, by jego doświadczenie dało się przełożyć na „kobiecy język”. Kiedy Pryce trafiała w _to miejsce_ , czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miał szczytować, jakby ten sztuczny członek starał się _wypchnąć_ z niego spermę. Bolały go od tego jądra; jego odbyt też był już trochę „sfatygowany”.

Czy nie mogli teraz przejść do „zwykłego” seksu waginalnego? Miał silną erekcję, był z niej niemal dumny. Uporczywie myślał o ciepłej cipce Pryce, która na niego czekała, i nie mógł – nie chciał – mieć jeszcze wytrysku.

To było okrutne ze strony Pryce: że nie pozwoliła mu, chociaż na moment, znaleźć się w niej, pieprzyć się z nią – a konkretnie: pieprzyć _ją_ , a nie tylko być _przez nią_ pieprzonym. Thrawn jęczał żałośnie, _błagał_ ją o to, by wpuściła go do środka, a później – by chociaż dotknęła jego penisa; mógł ostatecznie skończyć w jej dłoni. Mówił do niej w basicu, a ona nie rozumiała go, nie chciała go słuchać! Uparła się, by go upokorzyć! Jednak prawdziwe zwycięstwo – moralne zwycięstwo – należało do niego: mógł _wyobrazić sobie_ , że wchodzi całą swoją długością w jej wilgotną waginę, a nawet w chwili uniesienia wykrzyknąć _jej imię_ – Pryce nie była w stanie go powstrzymać! Mogła jedynie żałować, że nie zakneblowała go, a kiedy szczytował – że zdjęła z jego członka metalowy pierścień!

Może chciała go za to ukarać, a może – wycisnąć z niego jeszcze więcej spermy, w każdym razie nie wyjęła atrapy penisa z jego odbytu od razu, trwała przez dłuższą chwilę w tej niewygodnej dla siebie pozie: klęcząc, przywarłszy biodrami do jego tyłka, pochylając się nad nim i trzymając się jego podkurczonych nóg, podczas gdy on wytrysnął spermą prosto na jej brzuch. Miał z tego ogromną satysfakcję.

\- Zetrę ci z twarzy ten uśmieszek – oświadczyła Pryce i pochyliła się nad nim jeszcze bardziej, jakby zamierzała go pocałować.

 A może tylko się w nim droczyła, nie dowiedział się tego nigdy, bo zanim ich usta zdołały się zetknąć, Thrawn wydał z siebie kolejny głośny jęk. A potem zaklął szpetnie, całe szczęście w Cheunh. Dopiero wtedy Pryce wyszła z niego. Odetchnął głęboko, z ulgą.

Jego nogi opadły bezwolnie na materac. Skrzywił się lekko. Czuł fantomowy, pulsujący ból w środku – zapewne była to pamiątka po kilku mocniejszych pchnięciach. Patrzył na Pryce, jakby jej nie poznawał. Co właściwie między nimi się wydarzyło? Seks, ewidentnie to był seks. Pryce miała na swoim brzuchu jego spermę i wyglądała przepięknie. Powinien ją o tym poinformować. Na razie jednak tylko oddychał. Przeżył to – penetrację analną – i czuł się tak, jakby przejechał po nim czołg. Przeżył i był szczęśliwy.

To ona przypomniała mu, że powinna go oswobodzić, Thrawn był na tyle oszołomiony, że nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że praktycznie nie czuł już własnych rąk. Ogarnęła go przemożna senność, Pryce jednak miała rację: nierozsądnie było zasypiać w tej pozycji. Dość niezgrabnie przewrócił się więc na bok, pozwolił jej się zająć jego więzami, po prostu przymknął powieki i ignorował jej dalsze poczynania.

\- Thrawn! – napomniała go po chwili. – Nie śpij. Chciałeś pocałunków. I czułości.

Jak miał jej wyjaśnić, że potrzebował teraz snu? Bardziej niż jej pocałunków, niestety. Pocałunki mogły zaczekać do jutra.

\- Kocham cię – wymruczał w kierunku ściany.

\- Bez przesady – zaśmiała się za jego plecami Pryce. – Wymyśl coś oryginalniejszego.

\- _Ch'ah ch'acah vah_.

\- Co to znaczy? – zapytała go wówczas.

\- Przecież wiesz – odburknął.

\- To chissańska klątwa.

\- Być może.

Objęła go ręką w pasie. Właściwie to, pomyślał, powinni ułożyć się odwrotnie. Tak byłoby sensowniej. Ale to też było miłe: kiedy Pryce przytulała się do niego.

W końcu, nie bez wysiłku, obrócił się jednak w jej stronę. Głównie dlatego, że nie chciał, by napierała na jego obolałe pośladki. Ledwie to uczynił, a Pryce przywarła wargami do jego ust. Rozchylił je, pozwolił jej wsunąć do środka język i przejąć kontrolę nad ich pocałunkiem.

Od tak dawna marzył o tym, by Pryce go pocałowała. Pragnął tego nawet bardziej niż tego, by samemu ją objąć i pocałować. Wyobrażał sobie tę scenę wiele razy, w wielu wariantach; chciał, żeby ta chwila była dla nich wyjątkowa, układał w głowie kolejne, coraz dziwaczniejsze scenariusze i nie potrafił żadnego z nich wcielić w życie, zawsze coś go powstrzymywało. Lęk przed odrzuceniem? Krótko mówiąc, denerwował się jak nastolatek. Dlaczego to na nim miał spoczywać ciężar zainicjowania pocałunku? Skąd miał wiedzieć, czy to był właściwy moment?

Dlatego Thrawn tak dobrze czuł się teraz, mogąc się poddać jej pocałunkom. Na kilka sekund mógł się zapomnieć: nie planować niczego, nie decydować o niczym, przestać być dowódcą, Wielkim Admirałem, i po prostu być mężczyzną całowanym przez piękną kobietę. Dotykał jej ramion, jakby upewniał się, że była prawdziwa. Tu, z nim. Pragnęła go. Może nawet kochała?

Smakowała tak słodko. Gdy go całowała, naprzemiennie czuł dreszcze i zawroty głowy, zupełnie jakby był pijany… szczęściem. Nie tylko czuł się zaspokojony seksualnie, ale też odczuwał dziwny spokój… Pomyślał, że to, co razem przeżyli było czymś przeogromnym, niesamowitym, czymś, co porównać można było jedynie do przetrwania orbitalnego bombardowania. Byli razem i tylko to w danej chwili się liczyło.

**Author's Note:**

> references:  
> [Wonderful Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827652) by sticks_and_scars, first Thryce story with pegging trope, oh, come on! Thrawn loves to be pegged;  
> [Break Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252074) by sticks_and_scars, which I remembered while writing about Thrawn and Pryce having dinner together;  
> and [one illustration](https://fuchsmitbrezel.tumblr.com/post/158770656331) depicting "geisha Thrawn" with a dildo collection.


End file.
